Shana
The Character Shana is a young woman, only 18 years old and the childhood friend of Dart Feld. She lived in the town of Seles as the Mayor's adopted daughter and grew up to live in relative peace until the Sandoran raid where she was targeted for unknown reasons and kidnapped. Taken to Hellena Prison, she is soon rescued by Dart and Lavitz Slambert choosing to accompany them on their journey. It is not until the battle with Urobulos that the party realise there is something special about her. Later during the story, after contracting a sickness, she is healed by the Dragoon Spirit of the Silver Dragon, which then responds to her as it did to it's previous owner Shirley. From that point on, she becomes the Dragoon of the Silver Eye Dragon until a later point where she is replaced by Miranda, a Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau. Additions Because Shana uses a bow, she does not get the ability to use additions, this drawback, makes her one of the weakest characters in the game physically and in most cases leaves her as at best a filler character until she can be replaced by someone else. For those wanting her to be a stronger Dragoon, they will need to use her quite a bit, as she will need to shoot her arrows quite often to gain the Dragoon Levels necessary to unlock the higher ranking spells. Dragoon Shana, once healed as part of the story plot, becomes the Dragoon of the Silver Eye Dragon. While her physical attacks are weaker than any other character in the game, her magical abilities although mostly oriented around healing, are very powerful. It is not until much later during the game that she gains offensive spells, which limits her use until such time. Her magical abilities are as follows: Element Shana is attuned to Light, and her high magic attack and defense make her the perfect candidate for using the various magical attack items that are found during the course of the game, especially those that are attuned to her element. Her elemental weakness is Shadow, and she will take more damage than usual from any shadow abilities cast at her. When using magical attack items in battle it is advised that Shana 'not' use any Shadow attack items, as they will cause less damage than usual, even against targets attuned to the Light element. Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War After Dart find his hometown devastated they tell him that Shana is at Hellena Prison. Dart sets out to rescue her. After meeting Lavitz, they save Shana. Shana tells the guys that she could be of some help and tells Dart that she's not a kid anymore. Shanah looks around and picks up a bow and a packet of arrows. She helps the guys escape Hellena Prison, they meet Fruegel and fight him off. After the fight they leave this place. The group goes through the Limestone Cave. After a fight against Urobolus, something weird happens to Shana. Dart asks what happened to her. Shana says she doesn't have an answer. The group sets out to Capital Bales. There they meet Lavitz's mother. His mother asks Dart if that is his girlfriend. Shana and Dart just look at each other. Lavitz tells Dart she's lucky to have a guy like you on the rooftop while Shana is helping his mother around the house cooking for the guys. After that they meet King Albert. The group sets out to Hoax to fend off Feybrand. Shana sits out of this fight as she cooks for the soldiers. After that they set out to Villude Volcano. They encounter a Virage, and Shana goes through a same experience she did after the fight against Urobolus sending out a light that takes out the Virage. The group goes through Nest of Dragon and she feels funny and sick. After the group encounters Greham they set out to Lohan after she falls sick. They leave her there as they go to the Shrine of Shirley. The group comes back and Dart gives her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. The spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. The group goes to the "carnival" and she and Dart spend time together. She pretty much critizes the mini-games that Dart chooses. She watches on as Dart enters the competition. She congradulats him for coming in second place. After that they set off to leave Lohan but find a Knight from the Knighthood of Bales wounded entering Lohan. The knight tells Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison. The group sets out to save Albert. They fight Jiango, and go to face Fruegel one last time. Albert's Moon Gem is taken from him from the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood kills Lavitz with the Dragon Buster. Dart and Lavitz have one last moment together. The group decides to avenge his death and end this pointless war. The group goes to Seles and then heads for Kazas. They go through a secret pathway into the castle. They meet the Great Commander who asks Dart for forgiveness for kidnapping Shana and that it wasn't his idea to burn down the village, but it was Fruegel's idea. He asks the group to bring back his majesty back to his sences. the group encounters Kongol once again. Kongol loses the fight asking the group to kill him for he has failed twice. Shana says this isn't what they want and their goal is to move onto fight Doel. The group fights Emperor Doel. After fatally injuring him he tells them that Lloyd is heading for Tiberoa. The group discusses it and heads to the land of Tiberoa. Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow Category:Characters Category:Party members